


got your bible,got your gun

by twinktomlinson



Category: American Horror Story: Asylum, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aliens, Alternate Universe - 1960s, Blasphemy, Character Death, Corporal Punishment, Daddy Issues, Demonic Possession, Drinking, Electroconvulsive Therapy, Endgame Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Forced Masturbation, Homophobic Language, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Medical Experimentation, Mental Institutions, Minor Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Minor Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Murder, Necrophilia, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Nuns, On Hiatus, Past Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson, Period-Typical Homophobia, Period-Typical Racism, Psychologists & Psychiatrists, Religious Content, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Smoking, Violence, WIP, Work In Progress, i will finish writing, im just so busy sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinktomlinson/pseuds/twinktomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is accused of being the deranged serial killer, Bloody Face and is sent to Briarcliff Asylum. Louis is a journalist who just wants the scoop on Briarcliff's newest resident and gets more than he bargained for. Eleanor is a nun and Sister Jude's right hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Briarcliff Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> i've always wanted to write and AHS!au with One Direction ,specifically Asylum bc it's my favorite and in my opinion the best season :) And not just bc of Zachary Quinto, i swear..Btw if you've never watched AHS i highly recommend you do, it's an amazing show, just very graphic. This first chapter will have Zarry but the endgame WILL be Larry. Also the title is lyrics from one of my fav songs,Cruel World, by lana del rey which i think fits Asylum perfectly

"30 cents a gallon," the man in the front seat complained. "You think because you're out here in the boonies you can gouge people?"  
"I don't set the prices, sir.." Harry explained,finishing filling up his tank. "The kids get a coloring book?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, that'd be Texaco." the boy replied with annoyance. The irate man threw the money out the window, pulled out, and drove away.  
Harry picked up the cash and called out, "Drive safely!"

"Asshole.." he mumbled to himself, going back into the garage and putting out the 'closed' sign.

 

Harry mumbled the words to the song playing on the radio quietly as he counted the money for that day and locked it up. Over the music of the radio, the service bell rang. "The sign says closed!" Harry walked outside and looked around, not seeing anybody. He frowned to himself. The lights began flickering,making a strange noise. What the fuck? It was probably just some stupid kids playing a prank. He jogged back inside.

"Boo!" Billy shouted, popping up from behind the cabinet where the money was kept, his friends just materializing behind him, one of them smoking a cigarette.  
"Christ Billy, are you trying to get yourself killed? Do you know what I keep in that cabinet?" Harry shouted, relieved but irritated at the same time that it was just Billy.

"Look anything like this?" he smirked, holding up a gun Harry kept in there for intruders. He snatched it back, putting it back in its place.

"Woah, relax!" Billy laughed. "We just wanna borrow it. A fag tried to mess with Randy's little brother."  
"Are you guys insane?" Harry asked disgustedly, looking around at all of Billy's gang.

"Come on, Harry. We're just gonna scare him, come with us."

"I'm not going with you guys." he said firmly. "Neither is the gun so just leave."

Billy laughed to himself, setting down his beer and picking up a chocolate bar and unwrapping it.  
"How much is Al paying you these days? I hear you got yourself a butler." he bit into the chocolate. "That's what I hear anyways," he chuckled.

Harry eyed him with disgust, not saying anything. It was silent for a moment until Billy spoke.  
"Mmm. Chocolate." he smirked, holding up the piece he bit into. He laughed,then strolled towards the door, the rest of his gang following him.

Harry watched after them, swallowing hard.

 

*

 

Harry pulled into the driveway at his house, getting out of the car and jogging up to the house. As he walked up to the door, he got the sense that someone was following him. He turned and scanned the yard and the woods in the distance, just to be sure.  
It was probably Billy and his dumbass gang. Harry could handle them should anything come up,anyways.

"Something smells good, Mr. Styles." Harry called out, closing the door behind him.  
"I'm not used to you putting those two words together," Zayn, Harry's husband, smiled softly. "But I like it, Mr. Styles."

Harry kissed Zayn softly, leaning his face against Zayn's before pulling away. "So how are you?" Zayn asked, setting the table for dinner.

"I'm good," Harry replied. "How are you?"

"Fine." he answered. Harry put his wedding ring on, sighing to himself. Then he looked up at Zayn with a smile. "Let's tell, babe. C'mon, let's tell everyone. We didn't commit a crime. We drove to Province Town and got married." Harry slid his jacket off. "Your family, my folks, they should know." 

"The world will change one day," Zayn assured his husband.  
"Well, the world is wrong."

"We need to keep it a secret.." Zayn shook his head, looking down. Harry walked up behind him, putting his arms around him.  
"It makes me feel like I can't protect my own family," He murmured into Zayn's neck, pressing open-mouthed kisses all over it.

He turned around and whispered, "Dinner is almost ready." Harry pressed his lips to the outer-corner of Zayn's mouth then smirked.

"That's not what I'm hungry for."

 

*

 

Harry laid in bed next to Zayn, smoking a cigarette. Zayn got up, slipping a t-shirt on.

"Where you going?" he asked, inhaling a breath of smoke.

"To make you dinner." Zayn smiled.  
"Okay." Harry smiled back. Harry laid in bed smiling to himself and inhaling the cigarette lazily.

A weird crackling noise. He slammed the radio sitting on the bedside table. Something was wrong with the reception.  
There was a bright white light coming from outside, and the crackling resumed.

"Shit," Harry whispered in a panic. It was probably Billy and his friends. Harry quickly put his pants and a shirt back on, and grabbed the gun from under the bed.  
"Zayn, you stay in the kitchen no matter what, you hear me?" he yelled, walking briskly toward the front door.

He opened the door and slowly walked outside, aiming his gun and walking carefully towards the yard. "I know you're out here, Billy. Stop playing games!" Harry shouted angrily, looking around cautiously.

A bright flash of light came from the sky and a gust of wind, leaves and twigs swirling around the yard.  
Harry shot the gun blindly, looking around desperately. He had previously thought it was Billy, but now.. he wasn't so sure. "Harry!" Zayn cried from inside. "Help me!" he sprinted inside. "Zayn, I'm coming!"

Where was Zayn? Harry looked around desperately, before hearing an ear-deafening screech. He fell to the ground, clutching his ears. What the fuck was going on?

The glass from the windows broke, shattering all around the living room.

Then it all stopped. Harry breathed heavily, shakily trying to get up. Zayn.  
A nail sitting on the ground slowly floated up, before levitating towards the ceiling. Harry eye's widened as he felt himself being lifted off the ground as well.

 

*

 

 

The car pulled up to the gates of the asylum.

"Louis Tomlinson." a brown haired man with blue eyes, dressed in a nice suit said to the guard. "From the Gazette. I'm doing a story on your bakery, I have an appointment with Sister Jude.." Louis handed him his ID.  
The guard looked it over then nodded, opening up the gates.

The gravel cracked under the tires as Louis drove up to the Asylum itself. Louis wasn't really here to do a story on the bakery, but he had to get in somehow.He may have loved that molasses bread, but he was here to get the story on something much more controversial. Specifically, a serial killer that was being admitted today.

Louis' newly polished dress shoes hit the concrete when he stepped out, the car door slamming shut behind him. He looked up at the Asylum, blue eyes widening. It was a large brick building, alot of windows and big stone steps leading to the entrance doors.

Louis adjusted his nice suit, all crisp linen and navy, as he made his way to the steps and went over how he was going to get the information he needed.

A hand on Louis' shoulder startled him and he turned around to see a girl with a pinhead and a small curly ponytail, holding out a flower. "Play with me!" she exclaimed, holding out the flower to Louis.

Louis smiled slightly and took the flower. The girl started spinning around in joy, continuing to say, "Play with me!" He gasped when a thorn on the flower pricked his finger, a small drop of blood oozing out.

"Pepper! Leave the man alone." A nun commanded, running up to the pair. She had brown hair tucked back into her habit, and a pretty face clear of makeup.  
"Oh it's fine, she was only trying to make friends." Louis assured the nun with a smile. "It was harmless." "It's not harmless." The nun replied, shaking her head. "She drowned her sister's baby and cut it's ears off."

Louis looked at Pepper with a frown,still holding the flower. 

"Follow me, sir." The nun said, walking up the steps with a basket in her hands. He caught up to her quickly.

 

The door of the Asylum creaked slightly as it opened, the Nun holding it open for Louis as he walked in and looked around. There were many more Nuns and men in white uniforms tending to patients who all wore the same ugly uniform. Most of them were either screaming and yelling or just staring blankly at something. Louis shuddered involuntarily. In the middle of the room there was a pure white statue of the Virgin Mary. Besides that, the Asylum was dark and dreary inside. It emanated despair.

The nun led Louis to the big staircase in the middle, and turned to smile at him. "Sister Jude calls this her 'Stairway to Heaven,'" she said proudly. Louis smiled politely back. He wasn't very religious but he wasn't going to be rude.  
The nun snatched the flower from Louis' hand and tossed it into her basket, continuing up the stairs.

When the pair reached Sister Jude's office, the Nun opened the door and ushered Louis inside. Sister Jude, a blonde Nun who looked to be in her 40's or 50's, was shaving the head of a patient. "The reporter's here!" the nun announced standing next to Louis expectantly.

Sister Jude looked annoyed. "I told you I would come find you, Sister Eleanor." she reprimanded, pointing the electric shaver at her. "Dust yourself off Perrie." she said to the blonde girl in the chair.

Perrie got up, hair falling off her shoulders. "You think I'm full of shame, and regret, for what I've done now Sister?" she demanded angrily. "You could shave me bald as a cueball and I'll still be the hottest tamale in this joint!" Sister Jude slapped her hand then turned to Sister Eleanor.

"Take her to the common room so the others can witness her new found immaculacy." she ordered. "And next time, knock!" she pointed the electric shaver at her again.

Sister Eleanor nodded and hurried out of the room with Perrie. Sister Jude sighed and sat down at her desk. "Remind me of your name..?"

"Louis. Louis Tomlinson. Can I ask what Perrie did, I assume you were punishing her for something?"

"I thought you were here to do a story on our bakery," the Sister replied, picking up the hair-covered shirt that Perrie had been wearing over her uniform.  
"Oh, believe me no one loves that molasses bread more than me, I toast it for breakfast every morning." Louis smiled and adjusted his suit jacket.

"Perrie was brought to us, having been given the preposterous diagnosis by a psychiatrist, comparing her to a.. wood nymph." she said, dusting the hair on the floor.  
"You mean a nymphomaniac?" Louis asked.

"Just more nonsense from charlatans." Sister Jude scoffed. "That young woman is a victim of her own lust. There's no other name for it." she replied, dumping the hair into a trash can.

"Mental illness, is just the fashionable explanation.. for sin." she stated, leaning against her desk.

She raised her eyebrows, resting a hand on the Bible which lay on her desk and placing the other on her hip. "You said your name's Louis?" he nodded and smiled.

"After the King of France?" "Yes," he nodded again. "But at Briarcliff I hear you're the ruler."  
"Oh, no no no." she shook her head. "Not me. The Monsignor Timothy Howard, he's the real visionary. Now sit down, you're making me uncomfortable." she demanded, pointing to the chair in front of her desk. Louis sat down with a small smile.

"You know what this place was just two years ago? A hellhole."

"I'm told the bakery was your idea?"

"It was but it was based on his philosophy." she stared at him. "Well, write it down!" Louis quickly got out his notepad.

"He believes the tonic for a diseased mind lies in the three P's: Productivity, Prayer, and Purification. The bakery's just the tip of the iceberg." she smiled and closed her eyes. "We have such dreams for this place.." she continued softly.

"Were all your patients remanded here by the state?" Louis questioned.

"Not all. The Monsignor is a man of charity. You know where most of our wards come from? The ghetto." Sister Jude finished.  
Louis looked down at everything he wrote on my notepad:  
Hiding something? LIES.

The Sister was definitely lying about something, and Louis intended to find that out. Whatever it was. A place like this definitely had alot of secrets.

The door opened and Sister Eleanor rushed in. "They said to tell you that..oh. I didn't knock, I'm sorry Sister!" she ran back to the door.

"Who said to tell me what?" Sister Jude asked.

"They said to tell you that.." Sister Eleanor walked over to the desk and leaned on it, covering her mouth with her hand. "The bad person will arrive any minute.." she continued in a whisper. 

"Thank you Sister." Sister Jude stood up. 'Well, are we ready for our bakery tour?" Louis stood up with her and leaned in excitedly.  
"She's talking about the maniac, right? The killer of those men, isn't she? Bloody Face?"

"Bloody Face?" Sister Jude narrowed her eyes.

"An eyewitness caught him leaving the scene of one of the crimes, and he was wearing a mask that seemed to be made of human skin. Is there any way I could meet him?" Louis asked excitedly, clutching his notepad.

"You're not the least bit interested in our good works." Sister Jude accused, but Louis was hardly paying attention.

"Our town is in a collective panic. This man is murdering people, three of them so far.."

"I see you for exactly who you are." Sister Jude said coldly, pointing her finger in his face.

"Three minutes, just give me three minutes and I swear to God I will-"

"Swear to God? That's rich, coming from you." she laughed coldly. "People want to know what it's like inside the mind of a killer." Louis pleaded.  
"There's not a pious bone in your body."

"Where's the harm in that?" he asked. She shoved her finger in his chest. "You're out of your depth, Mr. Chop Suey. You want a story? Write this down."  
"Your killer is being turned over to us by the authorities until it is determined whether he is fit to stand trial."

 

Everyone stood on the steps of Briarcliff Asylum,including Louis, notepad in hand. He intended to ask Bloody Face at least one question as he passed everyone. All of the staff and onlookers watched intently as the police vehicle pulled up. Everybody was silent, squinting in the afternoon sunlight.

The police stepped out, and behind them was Bloody Face. He was a tall man with curly brown hair and a rather handsome face. He had shackles around his ankles and handcuffs around his wrists. The cameras flashed as the reporters took pictures of the infamous Bloody Face being led by the up the steps.

Harry looked at Louis as he passed him, green eyes making contact with blue. Louis watched him as he was led into the Asylum. He shuddered to himself.  
He may have been handsome, but he was a murderer. Besides, Louis already had someone.

 

*

 

Harry was stripped down and thrown into the decontamination showers.Cold water was sprayed harshly at his back and front, then the decontamination powder.

He struggled to get free as they strapped him down into the bed. He grunted and flailed, straining his arms against their grip. A doctor with a white uniform put some liquid into a syringe and stabbed it into Harry's arm roughly. He groaned and stopped struggling. It was a sedative of some kind. The doctors strapped Harry in tighter as his eyes fluttered closed and everything went black.

 

Harry woke to see some Nun sitting in a chair next to the bed. "It's an ordeal, I know. Our checking procedures."

He looked down and tried to move his legs but they were strapped too tightly. "Though, not a patch on what you put your victims through." Harry breathed heavily and looked over at her. "Sister.. I didn't kill anybody." he shook his head. Harry knew he couldn't have killed those people. He didn't even remember ever killing anyone, how could he have possibly killed them? Unless he had amnesia. Which he did not.

Sister Jude ignored him. "The courts have given you over to my care. Not for correction, but for storage while they await your fate."  
He continued to struggle against the straps, moving and squirming uncomfortably in the scratchy bed.He knew he didn't belong here. 

"This is not a meat locker," she continued. "Here, you will repent for your crimes to the only judge that matters.. The almighty God."

"There is no god," Harry retorted, my voice shaking slightly. "Not one that would create the things I saw."

"Your story? About little green men? No.. that won't do here." she shook her head with a condescending smile.  
"They weren't human." he insisted. "They were monsters."

"All monsters are human." she sneered, looking down at Harry as she got up. "You're a monster." The Sister got up and headed towards the door and Harry turned away, gritting his teeth in frustration.

The Sister apparently wasn't done yet, because she came back, standing at the bedside. "I wonder.. did his dark meat slide off the bone any easier than the other victims?" she asked. She was talking about Zayn. Anger bubbled up into Harry's chest and he spat into her face. His chest heaved with anger. Harry wanted to beat the shit out of her but unfortunately the straps were preventing him from doing so.

She wiped the spit off then rested a finger on his chest. "You're gonna wish you hadn't done that." she said calmly but with a warning edge to her voice.

 

*  
Harry bent over against her desk, and Sister Jude chose a switch from the cabinet. 

She hit Harry's ass with the switch, hard.20 lashes. He gritted his teeth and tried not to focus on the pain. The burning, stinging pain.

 

*

 

Harry stumbled into the common room. He looked around at all the other patients with a frown on his face.

There was a pinhead rocking back and forth clutching something, a lady dancing to Dominique which was playing from the record player, a man playing checkers by himself,twitching and talking to himself, and a bunch of others, including a man violently masturbating in the corner. Okay then. Harry shuddered to himself. He already knew there was no way he would make it in here. Not while keeping his sanity.

A blonde girl with half of her head shaved off strutted up behind him. "Ooh! Sister Jude is on the warpath!" she said, smacking Harry's ass. He covered it and tried to move away with a frown but she smacked it again. "Hey, stop it!" he said angrily turning around. She continued to follow him. Good lord..

"I can't make the welts go away, but I can making you forget you had em'.." she smirked suggestively, trailing her hand down Harry's back.

"The nurse already gave me a salve." 

"A salve can't cure you like I can. Try a session in the hydrotherapy room with me. I speak French.. and Greek." she bent over slightly, showing him her ass.

Harry pushed her away. "Will you beat it?" God, can't this woman take a hint?

"He's mine. He's mine!" the girl said to the dancing woman. Harry looked around at everyone. This place was so dreary, light barely coming in from the small windows. "I can't take it anymore.." he murmured and walked over to the record player to stop that annoying song.

"Don't touch that." a girl with red hair and a cigarette whispered. "It's a rule. As long as the common room is open, it plays. There's a rule for everything here. Trust me, I learned them all the hard way. I'm Grace."

"I'm Harry."

 

"Hey Bloody Face! You're him, right? You must be the most dangerous man here." Harry turned around to see a Hispanic man with greasy hair. "I heard you skinned em' alive. The last one, a colored boy." he smirked. He had yellow, rotting teeth. "I guess you didn't like his color."

No one else was going to talk about Zayn like that. Harry reeled back and punched him in the face, hard. The man grinned evilly and punched back. Soon they were rolling around on the ground throwing punches back and forth. Harry groaned as the man landed a particularly hard punch to his gut. He felt blood trickling out of his nose. Everyone had gathered around them yelling, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Sister Jude walked, blowing a whistle and rushing over to the scene. Guards rushed in behind her, pulling them off of each other. "He started it!" Harry protested, struggling against their strong grip as they led him away.  
"Take him to solitary." Sister Jude ordered with a smirk.


	2. Welcome to Briarcliff Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis sneaks into Briarcliff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i know theres no Larry in this chapter but I PROMISE there will be in the next chapter! this one is more of a filler than anything. I will try to update every day
> 
>  
> 
> I've finally rewritten the first few chapters in 3rd person so i can update now! Sorry if there's any typos, I was kind of in a hurry to finish rewriting these so i can finally update. it will be updated tomorrow i promise

"Getting high before dinner?" Louis teased his boyfriend Liam.

"It makes the food taste better." he smiled, kissing Louis' cheek. Then he pulled away with a frown and went to close the blinds. Louis sighed. He hated having to hide his relationship with Liam, but they both risked ostracization and losing their jobs if it got out that they were homosexuals. Louis finished setting the table and took his seat, just sitting there and thinking. There was no way Sister Jude was going to let him back into Briarcliff, but he needed that story. He was tired of writing the fucking cooking columns.

"So how was Briarcliff?" Liam asked, starting conversation. "It was.. interesting. I don't think they'll let me back in there, though." Louis admitted.

"Maybe you can go back tomorrow and try again," Liam suggested with a shrug. "Yeah,maybe." Louis smiled, but he knew Liam was wrong. He was going to have to sneak around, and not in the light of day either. Sneaking into a facility like that was definitely illegal but he would do anything to get an interview with Harry Styles, AKA Bloody Face.

 

*

 

Sister Eleanor's shoes click-clacked down the hallway as she made her way to Dr. Arden's office. He always had her feeding some creatures out in the woods, and she was sure that's what he wanted this time. The creatures scared Eleanor. They looked so terrifying and mutilated but there was still something human about them which was frankly horrifying.

Eleanor gently pushed the door open, slipping inside quietly. "I hope I'm not disturbing you, Dr. Arden.."

"Ah, Sister Eleanor. I was just about to come find you." "Well, I'm here!" she smiled before going to sit on the couch he had in his office. "So.. what did you need?" He took off his gloves and apron, dusting his hands off. Sister Eleanor couldn't quite see what the Doctor was working on but she knew it must be something important. "I need you to do another feeding, if it's not too much trouble, Sister."

Her eyes widened in fear. "Can't you hear them, Dr. Arden? I think they're getting hungrier.."

"Well, It's to be expected. The weather's changing. They'll need some meat." Eleanor swallowed and nodded.  
"What are they?" she asked, half afraid of the answer.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, eyebrows raised. The Sister nodded quickly. "Good." Dr. Arden smiled.

 

*

 

 

Louis roamed the woods outside Briarcliff, searching for some sort of secret entrance or something. There must be one around the back, and he was determined to find it. Wherever it was.

He took one last puff of his cigarette and threw it into the grass, stomping it out with his foot. Louis then turned around to see Sister Eleanor running out of the woods, a frightened look on her face and a bucket in hand swinging by her side.

"You're always in such a hurry, Sister." Louis commented. "Why are you out so late at night?" Her eyes widened in fear and she grabbed my hand. "Oh, please don't tell Sister Jude!" the nun pleaded.

A animalistic growl from the woods caught his attention, causing him to whip his head around. What the hell was she doing out there anyways? "What is that, some kind of animal?" 

The Sister ignored Louis' questions and chose to pull on his hand insistently. "We can't stay here." she whispered fearfully. "We have to go." she repeated, breaking into a run in the other direction. Louis had no choice but to follow her.

She led Louis into a dark tunnel at the back of the Asylum and once they were inside Louis couldn't help but wrinkle his nose. It smelled of death. "What is this place?" "It's my shortcut from the woods." Eleanor answered. "What were you feeding out there?" Louis asked. Whatever it was obviously had her scared, and it sure didn't sound human. Sister Eleanor ignored his question, wringing her hands nervously as they approached the end of the tunnel. Louis could see there was definitely a door at the end, this was obviously an entrance into the Asylum.

"I guess I'll have to ask Sister Jude." Louis said with mock regret as Eleanor unlocked the latch of the door and walked inside. "Why? Why would you do that?" The Sister asked, her voice sounding thick with unshed tears. "She scares you, doesn't she? She scares you to death." Eleanor stayed silent and just looked down in shame. Then Louis realized this was his chance to look around in the Asylum, and get the interview he so desperately needed.

"You let me look around for five minutes, and I won't tell Sister Horrible about your nighttime forays." he offered and prayed in his head that she would accept because if she didn't, she would most likely report him to the Sister in question. "Or your secret tunnel," Louis added in hopes it would sweeten the deal.

Sister Eleanor finally looked up in resignation. "Okay, but only five minutes. We must be quick.."

 

 

"So where are you keeping Bloody Face?" Louis peered into the cells as they passed them, so far no Bloody Face. "Sir, please.." Sister Eleanor said, holding a hand up.

A voice from the cell to Sister Eleanor's left shouted out,"I made a mess, Sister! Wanna see it?" A handful of shit flew through the bars of the cell window and landed on Sister Eleanor's cheek. Her eyes closed and tears welled up in her eyes. "I'll be right back sir.." she said to Louis tearfully and rushed off in the opposite direction. Okay, that was gross. Louis guessed he would have to continue exploring himself.

Alot of the patients in the cells either did not notice him, or they were just talking to themselves, so Louis pretty sure he was safe at the moment. He quickly walked down the hall peering into each cell, searching desperately for Bloody Face. Every second he stayed in here was one second closer to being caught and most likely being taken to jail.

"Hey, you're not supposed to be in here!" Louis nearly had a heart attack when he heard that. He whipped his head around to see a guard in a white uniform who was obviously getting a blowjob from that girl from before.. Perrie? 

"I guess you better report me then." Louis challenged. "Unless nobody saw anything." The guard stayed silent and zipped his pants back up, walking off. Louis took that as a cue to continue on.

"Is this where they're keeping the maniac?" he asked Perrie, pointing to the last cell. "Which one?" "Harry Styles." "No, he misbehaved. They threw him in solitary." she answered with a smirk. "I guess he'll have to play with himself for awhile." Louis' heart skipped a beat. He was so close! So damn close. "Can you take me there?" he asked eagerly.

 

Perrie led Louis to solitary and then wandered off down the hallway. He watched as she ran into the same guard, and she exchanged some words with him, grabbing his crotch. They stepped into some room at the end of the hallway and Louis quickly turned his head back to Harry's cell, ready to get down to business. "Mr. Styles?" Louis whispered, peering into his cell. "Mr. Sty-" he was cut off as a bloody hand reached through the window and grabbed his head, banging it against the metal door.

 

 

*

 

Louis' eyes fluttered open slowly. His head hurt like hell, the pain almost unbearable. He tried to reach his hand to hold his pounding head, but they wouldn't move..  
Louis looked down in a panic to see both of his hands and legs strapped down to the bed. 

"You're awake. I'm so relieved." His head whipped around to see Sister Jude standing there with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face.

"What's going on?" Louis asked desperately, his voice hoarse and throat scratchy. "You had an accident." Sister Jude informed him. Louis shook his head insistently, remembering the bloody hand. "Something attacked me," he told her. It hurt to speak every word coming out of his mouth because of the pain in his throat and the still insistent pounding pain in his head.

"You writers, with your very fertile imaginations. You took a tumble." Louis struggled against the tight straps, straining his wrists. "Get me out of here." he demanded. They couldn't keep him here against his will. Could they? "No, no. You mustn't move. You have a long recovery road ahead of you." The Sister reprimanded. "You can't keep me here." Louis told her, breathing heavily. Thoughts were running through his mind a mile a minute and his heart was racing. He needed to get out. "There are people who will come looking for me."

 

 

*

 

EARLIER.

 

"You said he was hurt? While trespassing?" Liam asked the Nun sitting in front of him.

"You and Mr. Tomlinson have a very charming home here, Mr. Payne. Very cozy," she smiled, looking around and folding her hands in her lap. "I need to see him." Liam said desperately. What if Louis was seriously injured? The nun raised an eyebrow and leaned forward. "But surely you're not his family.." he looked down and cleared his throat awkwardly. "Louis' parents don't speak to him anymore." Liam answered. "I-I'm practically family. We're very close. Like brothers."

"But point in fact, Mr Payne, you are not brothers.I mean, you have no legal standing."

"I have a moral standing," Liam replied defiantly. The Sister just looked amused. "Moral? Now there's an interesting word.." her eyes wandered to the photos on the wall. "You're a..schoolteacher, I take it?" she asked, pointing at the photo of Liam and his third grade class. "Yes, I teach the third grade." She smiled and picked up the photo, "Oh, I admire that. The molding of young minds is a sacred charge. You would never intentionally do anything to put these precious youngsters at risk?" Liam knitted his eyebrows. What was she going on about? "Of course not.." he answered.

Sister Jude continued to speak as she walked back over to the sofa, "So when you agreed to room with Mr. Tomlinson, you couldn't have possibly been aware of his.. inversion." she sat back down again, waiting for Liam's answer. He was just confused. "Inversion?" Liam questioned, his head tilted to the side.

"I mean, you would never expose those little angels to a homosexual, would you?"

 

*

"We all know what that so-called, 'Monster in The Closet' really is, don't we Mr. Tomlinson?" 

Louis' bottom lip quivered and he felt a lump in his throat. He couldn't trust himself to talk for fear he would either start yelling and cursing or burst into tears. A mix of emotions swirled around in Louis' chest, anger,fear, and indignation. He was being held here against his will because of his sexuality.

"That's why you've come here. Because something in you knew you needed help."

 

*

 

EARLIER 

"Are you threatening me, Sister?" Liam asked Sister Jude suspiciously, tilting his head to the side. She narrowed her eyes, "It is I who have been threatened, young man. Your friend gained access to MY facility under false pretenses. He had no interest in our bakery. He wanted an inside look into a mental ward." she pointed her finger at him, "And I intend to see that he gets it."

"You can't do this!" Liam protested, shooting up from his chair quickly. Her finger pointed in his direction again, "Oh yes I can. I can do it either by exposing the shenanigans that went on in this.. love nest, or I can do it discreetly." She laid a document and a pen on the table. "He will of course receive the finest of care." Liam shook his head, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. "I have no legal standing." The Sister was still holding out the pen. "You are a respected member of this community, at least for now. Your sworn statement, along with our professional diagnosis, is more than enough for a friendly judge to remand Mr. Tomlinson into my custody."

Liam looked down at the document with tears falling down his cheeks. He sniffled, putting a hand over his mouth. He couldn't sign this. He could never do that to Louis.

Sister Jude finally picked up the document and placed it back into the folder, along with the pen. "It's a small town. A scandal will do just as well." she stood up, looking at him with a smirk. "You'll be ruined. You'll never step into a classroom again."

Liam shook his head and wiped the tears. He couldn't believe he was doing this.. "Wait!" he called after her. Liam gestured for her to hand him the pen and document.

 

 

*

 

 

Sister Jude held out a document from the Court of Massachusetts, remanding Louis' custody to her. He let out a choked sob when he saw Liam's signature at the bottom of the paper. "We're gonna slay that monster together, you and I." she assured Louis with a cold smile. "Morning devotionals are at 6 A.M sharp, no exceptions."

"No! Let me out of here!" Louis' already hoarse throat was now burning. "Come back here you bitch!"

"Chin up. We're gonna get you cured."


	3. Author's note

Okay It's been WAY too long since I've last updated, almost a whole month. I feel really bad about that. It's just that it takes me 2 to 4 hours to write a good chapter, and then I have to edit it, and I've been really busy. I also have been having really bad writer's block. But I promise you I WILL update this weekend. I already have half of the next chapter written now, so.


	4. Tricks and Treats part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Thredson arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok i'm finally back! I'm really excited to be writing again tbh. I hope ya'll enjoy this chapter. Btw on a side note, I just realized that most of the villains on AHS are similar. Really attractive psycho serial killers with mommy issues. Amazing

Liam sighed as the water ran down his body. He squeezed his eyes shut and ran a hand through his soaked hair. He could not believe he had Louis admitted to Briarcliff. It was a complete and utter betrayal. Liam honestly had no idea what he was thinking. He had to recant tomorrow, go there and get Louis out of that horrible place.

He shut the water off and stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around his lower half. He dried himself off and changed into a simple shirt and pajama bottoms, not really caring what he wore, only able to think about Louis. Liam yawned as he made his way down the hall, continuing to dry his hair.

He gasped and stumbled backwards as a man with a mask made of skin emerged from the doorway, holding a knife. Liam went into panic mode. Holy shit, he thought. Liam could hear his heart beating in his ears, his face warm and adrenaline pumping through his veins. He let out a choked sob. "No please, I'm a schoolteacher, the children, they won't understa-"

He was cut off as the knife sliced clean through his neck, making a sickening noise. Dark red blood splattered everywhere; on the walls, the carpet, Liam's clothes. His head hit the ground with a thump.

 

*

 

Louis wasn't sure exactly how long he had been in that room. Time seemed nonexistent. There were no clocks. The room was dark and drab, barely any furnishings. The walls and floor were an ugly grey, the bedsheets matched. The only real color was a worn wooden cross hanging above his bed, and even its color was fading. The small window barely let light into the depressing room.

Louis sighed, turning over onto his side. All he had been doing was tossing and turning in his lumpy bed, there was nothing else TO do. He still couldn't believe it was Liam who got him stuck in this place. Every time he thought of it, tears stung his eyes.

All of the sudden, the door was yanked open. Louis squinted at the hallway to see Frank, one of the guard. "Everybody up and out, now! Come on, stand out in the hall." he shouted as he made his way down the hallway, opening all the cell doors.

Louis stumbled out into the hallway to stand beside his room, confused.

"Room search, Mr. Tomlinson. We find it keeps our charges honest." Sister Jude said. Louis rolled his eyes when she turned away. He had really come to hate that lady.

"Food violation," Frank announced as he exited Pepper's cell, the one beside Louis'. "Oh, Pepper." Sister Jude sighed. "Now tell me, why is it we don't allow food in the rooms?" The Sister asked Pepper condescendingly. "Rats!" Pepper exclaimed excitedly, bunching her hands into little fists by her face. "That's right,Pepper. Now, why can't you get that through your pointy little head?" Sister Jude smiled, giving Pepper a noogie.

"I have a cucumber in my room. But not because I was hungry.." Perrie trailed off with a smirk,hanging out of her cell doorway.

"Stifle yourself, Perrie. I'll be with you in a minute." Sister Jude scolded, approaching Louis' cell. He internally groaned. What if they found the notes he had been keeping in there?

Frank combed every inch of the room, not seeming to find anything. Louis sighed in relief. "Find anything, Frank?" "Nope, looks clean to me, Frank answered, hands on his hips. "Check the pillow case," Sister Jude suggested, a smirk beginning on the corners of her mouth. "Ah, here we go." Frank said, retrieving the paper from the pillowcase. "What do we have here?" Sister Jude said as she took the notes from Frank's hand.

"October 28. Strip-searched and deloused. Denied phone call." She lowered the note with a smirk,"Who would you like to call, Mr. Tomlinson? The American Civil Homosexuals Union?" Frank snickered behind his hand. Louis swallowed the lump in his throat. "My editor knows I came here to write a story. And boy do I have a good one for him." "Ah yes. You know, I've read your columns about baked beans, gallivanting geese who lost their way home. Riveting.. too bad your ambition outweighs your talent."

Louis set his lips in a firm line, clenching his fists in anger. "You know, I don't need those, Sister. I have an excellent memory."

"Yeah? We'll see about that." Sister Jude replied as she stalked down the hallway.

 

*

 

"Ah, Sister Jude. Always a pleasure to lay one's eyes on your sunny visage." Dr. Arden said, folding his hands expectantly.

"We have a problem." Sister Jude stated bluntly, getting right down to business.

"The little sodomite reporter? Yes, I noticed he'd been giving you fits." Sister Jude shook her head in exasperation. "I believe his memories are his worst enemy. They are terrorizing him, impeding repentance." Dr. Arden nodded. "So you would like to.. erase some of them." Sister Jude nodded in reply. 'Would.. electroshock therapy, be something you would suggest..?" she questioned.

"My. That is quite a turnaround, Sister. The last time I suggested electroshock therapy you accused me of being a sadistic barbarian."

Sister Jude smiled slightly. "I prayed about it. And I realized that this therapy is just another tool in His bountiful tool chest."

 

*

 

"Get them off! Help me, please. Let me go!" Louis screamed,squirming desperately against the restraints. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he attempted to escape the restraints on the bed. The guards ignored him, continuing to strap him in tighter as Dr. Arden prepared the tools for the electroshock therapy.

"Please let me go! She's a kidnapper! She blackmailed my lover into committing me!" Louis screamed himself hoarse, strained his wrists and ankles against the straps. But it was to no avail. "You're right. He is a noisy one.." Dr. Arden put some kind of rubber thing into his mouth to keep him from screaming. Saliva from Louis' mouth dripped down. Louis' eyes were wide and desperate as he continued to struggle.

"Given your interest, Sister, perhaps you'd like to assist. Just hold these by his temples." Sister Jude hesitated, standing by the doorway. 'You're not squeamish, are you Sister?" Dr. Arden smirked. Sister Jude approached the table and took the metal headband like thing, and held it to Louis' temples, hands shaking slightly. Louis looked up at her with desperate, pleading eyes. Dr. Arden started up the machine.

Unbearable pain. Louis' body shook uncontrollably. Electric currents ran throughout his body, shaking him to his very core.The room around him grew fuzzy and shaky, and the last thing he saw was Sister Jude's face.

 

*

 

The guards led Harry through the common room as he struggled defiantly against their grips. He growled under his breath. He didn't like being told what to do.

"Gentleman, I can take it from here," a voice interjected. Harry looked up to see a handsome man with dark hair gelled back, and light stubble with glasses framing his dark brown eyes. He was wearing an expensive looking suit. The man held up a hand, and the guards let go,backing off. " Mr Styles,I'm Doctor Oliver Thredson." the man introduced himself, holding out a hand for Harry to shake. Harry hesitated, looking the man up and down for a moment. He finally held out one of his cuffed hands as far as he could and shook Dr. Thredson's offered hand.

The Doctor led him to a desk in the far corner of the room, gesturing for him to take a seat across from him. "Do you know why I'm here, Harry?" Dr. Thredson asked, folding his hands. Harry nodded. "You're the headshrinker the courts brought to see if I'm crazy. You say I am, they leave me here to rot and you say I'm not, they put me on trial and fry me."

"Trouble is, I'm not crazy. I didn't kill all those men."

"What about your husband?" Dr. Thredson asked, pausing his typewriting to look up at Harry. "Zayn's not dead. That body didn't have a head."

Dr. Thredson inhaled his cigarette. "None of the bodies had heads, Harry." he frowned. "Initially, you told police you were-" "I know what I said." Harry interrupted. "But it wasn't Zayn! I know that now. Cause I'm starting to remember. I saw him. After they took us, he was alive."

"They?" Dr. Thredson asked, leaning back in his chair. Harry nodded excitedly. "The men from outer space, they have him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's kinda short! This chapter will be posted in 2 parts. I will post the 2nd part this weekend. Also please leave a comment or kudos if you're enjoying this story thanks


	5. IM NOT DEAD

Oh my GOD i haven't updated for months and i feel like trash?? I've been really busy with school and stuff. I also went to OTRA which was amazing. I screamed and cried so much I could barely talk the next day,so. School has been crazy stressful especially with exams coming up, but i'll be writing during winter break.This fic isnt dead i promise


	6. UPDATE COMING SOON

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> im still alive

Wow!! I haven't updated since last year lmao. The truth is i kinda lost interest in this fic, but i started rewatching Asylum on netflix and started writing again lol. So anyways, long story short i had the next few chapters written but my computer broke. Now all I have is a family computer that everyone in my family uses, so it'd be pretty awkward to write fanfiction on there haha. I guess I will have to start writing the next chapter again from scratch, and update from my phone, which will be kinda difficult but I dont mind since people actually want to read this fic?? That is if you haven't completely forgot about it considering I haven't updated since.. Like September of last year. Anyway I'm SO SO sorry for abandoning this fic for awhile, I've just had alot going on. I promise you I will finish this fic. If you want you can check out my other Larry fics in the meantime :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr!! plantsangel.tumblr.com ❤️  
> And twitter @plantsangel ❤️


End file.
